


Living with a curse (sometimes it's even worse)

by roboticake



Category: The Order: 1886
Genre: (like woah), Angst, End Game Spoilers, Gen, I drink your tears for breakfast, See notes for warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3512597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roboticake/pseuds/roboticake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There shall come a day when all our burdens will end, brother,” Alastair mutters, a ghost of a smile dancing on his lips. “Maybe then, we shall know true peace.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living with a curse (sometimes it's even worse)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm here to give you angst. Written in a hour for my BFF who was complaining about the lack of The Order's fanfiction.
> 
> Warning : major character death.
> 
> Transcription of the ending from Alastair POV and a bunch of FEELS. If you want to read despite the serious spoiler warning, I assume you have played the game, know very well it ends badly and are a masochist like me. 
> 
> I'll maybe add another chapter with Galahad's POV

The quiet steps of the Lord Chancellor fade in the darkness as Alastair tries to reach out for Grayson, his brother and friend, and not Galahad, the knight and killer. His dirt covered body protests, rigid and painful, a broken rib stabs him in his lungs when he coughs.

“There shall come a day when all our burdens will end, brother,” Alastair mutters, voice hoarse with pain, a ghost of a smile dancing on his lips. “Maybe then, we shall know true peace.”

He isn't afraid of death. He has lived enough centuries, seen too much wars and massacres, and so welcomes it like a long awaited rest. Alastair is only pained by the outcome, terribly sad to let a brother of the Order see him like this, but he doesn't regret his choices, because the world isn't all black and white but comes with too much gray and a multitude of options.

The Lycan wants to tell Grayson that neither of them are right or wrong, that they were just fighting for their own reasons, their own causes. He seeks comfort and tries to offer it, because in the end, they were just the protagonist of their own story, and being the hero made inevitably the other the villain.

Alastair smiles sadly, wishing again that it didn't have to end this way. Fiercely loyal to his kind he is, but as death comes, he only reminisces his family, the Order. Isabeau and her strong will, hidden in her lean frame and sarcasm; their father, the Lord Chancellor, back bent with way too much responsibilities and who only offered tight smiles; Sebastian, the late old knight that showed concern and gentleness in gruff lectures; and Lafayette, the last recruit, youthfulness still oozing from his speech. 

But his last thoughts are on Grayson, who stands in front of him, hands shaking, the gun aimed at his heart, still entertaining the idea of sparing him. Alastair represses a smile, admires how humanity bleeds all over his friend, pierce through the mask of a centuries old knight; remembers how the name Galahad fits him, his gentleness and caring nature. 

In the floating dust, with a burning smell around them, their gazes meet, and the gun is aimed higher, straight between his two eyes. There is no backing away now, Alastair realizes, and he closes his eyes. He hates himself for burdening the rest of his brother's life, but is selfishly grateful to leave this world by the hand of someone he trusts.

Despite their war against his kind, Alastair wishes the Order will know peace without having to die for it, and accepts his end.

In a loud bang that almost swallows up his sob, Grayson sets him free.

**Author's Note:**

> my video games [tumblr](http://www.mechantgateau.tumblr.com) that contains stupid posts too


End file.
